Corrine's first Christmas in Paris
by Despicable Margo
Summary: It's nothing but ...what the title says. That's what! No Renne or Viveca or Aramina in here, I'll try to finish it before the end of 2014! Sorry, cause the first chapter is kinda short!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so in this story I have changed the fact of Corrine and Louis getting married in the first place cause that's not possible, to me. It was probably the month of June when Louie's coronation takes place and the first female musketeers get their noble personality as being a part of the king's safeguard. In this very special new year when something miraculous happens. In Paris.

* * *

><p>It's been six months for Corrine's experience as being a musketeer. The target of her life has achieved it's place. This wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for Renee, Aramina and Viveca. Three girls who shared the same dream ever since their childhood. Perseverance, hard work, will, courage. This were the key for the four girls to achieve their dream.<p>

Among them, Corrine was the bravest of them all. And perhaps, falling for somebody in her new life as a Royal Musketeer.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas eve. Luckily in this wonderful, wintry time of December, there had been very few crimes recently. The kingdom was running peacefully, same and sound. The city of Paris had a festive look all around, along with the sparkly shimmer of snow that covered every sphere of the people's red and green lanterns hung from the poles and pillars, each house had a cute snowman infront of the porch with a seasons greeting tag, Decorated Christmas trees and the smell of holy, everywhere. Carols often could be heard and people saying "Merry Christmas" as the walk.<p>

Corrine waved her friends as they set off to their place too at sunset. Corrine was the only one left in the castle, who'll be leaving after a while, possibly.

She felt sad to see her friends go while she was here, alone. Her, mother Marie was now possibly away from France and bad luck she couldn't make it up on Christmas for some serious work. Yet, Corrine had to go even though she didn't have any relatives around and none of them were close as well.

She sighed as she stumped the snow all the way to the stable with her pink boots and put her ice cold hands in the pocket of her pink wool coat. Pink was her color.

"Well, Alexander?" she patted her horse with a sad look on her face, blushed in pink for the severe cold. Her horse neighed.

She smiled and pampered him last time and left for her room as it was starting to snow. Heavily.

She lied on her bed, throwing of the coat on the ground. She knew she had to spent the whole event here, in Paris.

'Huh! What Christmas? I've got no family, no friends. No Christmas for me. It'll be just a few day after days get normal again!" She muttered. "I'll be fine!"

An hour passed, then another. Corrine laid on the bed just as before, reading a book.

"Corrine! are you in here?!" A swoosh of cold wind flew into the room as Liam and James, two male musketeers walked in to Corrine's room. They were too to stay here till the off days are over. They and the four other girls had become good friends ever since.

"Who is it?" Corrine muttered with a muffled tone as she was lying with the book over her face.

"Give me that!" James caught hold the book and put it aside from Corrine's face.

"Hey!" snapped Corrine.

* * *

><p>Whooh! I am tired! Any other day till then. Merry Christmas! Review plzzzzzzzzzz<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?!" Liam, an 19 year old with brown hair and grey eyes, asked as he looked at the annoyed Corrine.

"What does it seem like I'm doing!? I am passing Christmas eve!"

"By sleeping?!" James, the one with black hair and black eyes same age as Liam, threw the book high in the air and caught it by the back. (Musketeers, they all are good at each type of stunts. Stunt, which I meant he caught it with a playful style, you'd need to probably practice to make it right, presume spinning a soccer ball with your finger.)

"Oh! I can to better than that!" Liam snatched the book from James and just as he was about to spin it with his finger, Corrine yelled out, "Stop it you two!"

"Corrine!" The two looked at her with wide eyes, full of bewilderness.

"Can't you two freaks live me alone already?! You are so annoying!"

"Okay, then...but it's 6'30 already!"

"So what?!" Corrine stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. We are the only one who didn't get to celebrate Christmas!" James put his hands on his face and moaned.

"None of us did! Except for those girls!" Liam meant Aramina, Viveca and Renne. "We are the only musketeers without Christmas!"

"Hey! wait! you can't just say those things about them! They are my best friends!" Corrine looked at him with anger. She's got a red hot temper.

"Gee, looks like Miss D'artangan (I don't how to spell it) is a bit cranky at us!" Liam crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at Corrine.

"But, why is she?!"

"Cause...nothing." Corrine's face turned dark. Suddenly her face brightened up ."Anyone up for a bit musketeering? Always cheers me up!"

"You bet!" The both boys exclaimed in eagerness.

* * *

><p>"En' garde!" Corrine held her sword as Liam grabbed his and stood front of her, ready to fight.<p>

"You're going down! Girly!" Liam teased as he quickly made a stunt of his sword by catching it in an extraordinary way?

"I don't think so Sir Liam the looser!" Corrine teased back!

"Let the battle begin!" James shouted as he sat on a chair with Miette, Corrine's cat, jumped to anther beside him. "Meow!" she cheered her.

"Thanks Miette!" Corrine sent her a smile and took her sword in a position to start the fight.

The battle of the swords began. "Clang and clang!" the metals went. Stunts were performed by the noble musketeers.

"Ooh! they are doing great!" James looked at them with amazement.

"Can't keep up?!" Corrine kept on fighting and sent a evil-victorius grin at her bait.

"I'm just getting started!"

They fought, The metal swords screeched and clanged. The battle went for fifteen minutes after Corrine finally flung and threw away the sword from Liam with her sword flew way from his hand straight to the door behind when suddenly as soon at it was about to hit the door, it began to open.

"Corrine..." Louie slowly peeked not noticing the sword which was about to hit him straight on his face.

The musketeers gasped as they tried to warn the king but it was his great fortune that the sword darted straight to the wall, one inch away from his face.

"What!?" Louie looked at the weapon as it dangled on the wall, it's head pierced inside.

"Whooh!" Corrine sighed at her relief. It would have been a catastrophe if the king ever got hit by his own musketeers!  
>The frightened young king glared at them with disappointment as he walked into the hall.<p>

"Sorry, your highness!" Corrine bowed down , her victorious look of defeating Liam was now a one with sadness. Although she knew she was allowed to address the king by calling him Louie, only she didn't.

The two other boys followed, feeling guilty of what they had done. Miette softly purred.

The king walked in, his angry look which had began to fade away by now, "You know you are not allowed to fight in here. This room is only for the musketeers to relax and talk after a rebellious battle against the enemies."

Corrine looked him and to the two other boys and the three guiltily looked down and muttered in unison, "Yes, sire."

"I'm really disappointed guys! Anyway..." Louie shook his head and proceeded further more to the musketeers who stood up and faced him.

"Are you the only one left here, without celebrating Christmas?" He put his hands inside the pocket of his grey coat he was wearing.

"Yes, we are!"James looked at the other and they all nodded.

"What about the girls? Corrine..."

"They are off to their home town for Christmas as well. They said Mousieur Treville about returning at January's first week. It was a long time they had visited their homes, ever since they came here in Paris."

"Oh! What about you?"

"Well...m mother is now out of France and she can't make it on Christmas, that's were I come in. No were to go, I don't even have any relatives. Just me...alone." Corrine blew a strand of hair from her forehead and smiled politely at him.

"Sad...Corrine."

"Its okay... I am myself was not quite actually looking forward to Christmas this year. I am a musketeer now, I belong in Paris in order to protect the king!" Corrine said proudly.

"Thanks, Corrine. You are my best and most trustworthy musketeer ever!" Louie smiled as he stood in front of Corrine, making Liam get away as he grabbed her hands.

This made Corrine blush and a faint smile appeared to her lips. This went for a while, by while which I mean five seconds IS a while incase of romance when you don't know the person loves you or not.

Louie kept smiling and grabbing Corrine's hand. James and Liam looked at each other with disgust, they couldn't bear to see this happening infront of them when James quickly cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

"Huh! Oh!" Corrine looked up, taking her hands away from Louie's and stepped backwards. Louie put his hands back on his pockets and nodded, _never_ mind.

"So...Sire, what brings you here?" James looked at the two lovestruck crush and clapped his hands.

"I came here to meet you and ..." He looked at Corrine. "I thought maybe Corrine could come with me to the castle, there is something I need."

"Me?" Corrine pointed at her chest while Liam and James quickly walked away from here, leaving the two alone.

(Clouis moments?)

Louie at first made sure no one was in this room when he looked at Corrine, "Corrine, I'd like you to come with me to the castle. I need you for something."

"Oooookay? But what's that "something" You-r Hi-, I mean Louie?"

"I'll tell you after we get to the castle. If you'd like to come with me?"

Corrine thought for a while, (5 seconds) she did like Louie, first thing which was that she needed to protect him, secondly,he was cute, and also she did had a few oments with him before which included touching the body.

"Sure...I can't deny the king's order. I'll go grab my coat." Corrine smiled and went to her room to grab it.

"Thanks Corrine, I'll be waiting."

"Mm-Hmm." Corrine nodded.

Her room was no more than the right one after the corridor. Just as she passed it, "Really!?" out came Liam and James giving Corrine almost a fright.

"Whoa!" Corrine almost toppled as she backed away from the two. "So...you were listening?" Corrine rose an eyebrow, annoyed.

"Ofcourse we were!" They stood up." We wouldn't want the King to flirt with you!"

"Eeeexcuse me?" Corrine glared at them, crossing her arm.

"That's what!"

"No it's not! he said he needs my help in something! Besides...I met him first then you two! I rescued him a lot of time and he thinks I'm his best musketeer!"

Just as they were about to say something further, Corrine looked at them With half-shut eyes and said " Now if you'll excuse me?" in a flat voice.

The two boys immediately made way for her to go. Corrine kept walking.

Suddenly she turned over and looked at Liam, "And Liam! Nice fight though..."

Liam turned to face her and smiled but in a dull way. He lost after all.

"I'm ready!" Corrine put the last button of her violet coat and looked at the king, (Not as violet as Viveca, Its more dark and besides Viveca is purple I think, not violet!")

Louie turned around to see her as he extended a hand to her. Corrine accepted his hand with a blush while Louie smiled.:p

As soon as he opened the front gate of the musketeer's head quarter, a cold wind blew inside. It was snowing.

They walked a while x 2 (10 secs)

"Sorry, Louie you had to suffer the bitter cold for me. You could have just sent a servant to call me you know?" Corrine's word made Louie pause as he turned around.

A gale blew once again, making Corrine's hat (Something that sticks with your jumper on the back?) fall down and her beautiful blonde hair escaped from the warmth of her hat, fluttering in the wind as they finally reached her shoulders but still was moving.

Louie watched with amazement and his insides felt weird as he saw her beauty in the snowy evening. He stared at her for a while(5 seconds). Corrine put her hat back on , the beautiful platinum blonde hair, bye-bye until next time...

"It's okay, Corrine. Besides I was feeling quite bored in the castle myself."

"But today you could've also gotten killed! by me..."

"You?!"

"Well...Yes! I was the one who slashed away Liam's sword with mine. And..." she looked down with a blushy, shy smile. "I won!"

"Congratulation for that!" Louie praised.

"Thanks...but still!"

"It's fine! Just be careful and it'll be okay!"

"Well..."

"Do you want me to spent a minute more with in the cold just to make me catch a cold?" he rose an eyebrow.

"No!"

"Then keep walking!"

"Yes, Louie, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I Didn't even let them reach the castle! Oops!<br>**

**BTW, I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF IDEA ABOUT CHRISTMAS CAUSE I DON'T ACTUALLY CELEBRATE IT, SO THE LOVELY PEOPLE WOULD BE KIND ENOUGH TO TELL ME WHEN DOES CHRISTIANS EXACTLY SAY "MERRY CHRISTMAS" IS IT THE EVE OR 26TH DECEMBER?**

**PLZ , DON'T MIND IF I CAN'T MAKE IT UP TILL THE END OF THE YEAR. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, CAUSE I IMMEDIATELY GOT A BOOST OF IDEA TO ENHANCE IT A BIT.**

**IF ANY OF U INQUIRE ABOUT THE THREE LESBIANS, (RENNE, ARAMINA, VIVECA) THAT WHERE ARE THEY? I MEAN WHY NOT IN THE STORY? I'LL SAY THAT I FIND THEM A BIT DISTRACTING AND ANNOYING.**

**IS THERE ANY STORY YOU'D LIKE ME TO UPDATE LATELY, BESIDE THAN THIS? I'LL CATCH IT IN YOUR REVIEW...IF ONLY YOU'D BE KIND ENOUGH TO POST ONE. :'(**

**TOODLES, MATE! **

**MARGO! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Whooh! never did the palace seem so far!" Corrine gasped as she walked, Louie at her front.

"I know! It's the snow I think." he turned to face her and sent her a smile.

Corrine chuckled. "Do you like winter?"

"Not that much. What about you Corrine?"

"Well...for some reasons, I do."

"Like?" He rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It's weird, not do I always feel like summer or autumn every single day. It needs change."

"I see. Well, you know...Corrine, I..."

"You..." she watched as he slowly turned around her, his hands behind.

"I..." he then suddenly walked back.

"Say it, already! I mean. Sorry, Louie. After all you are the king!" Corrine turned back and looked down, embaressed and a feeling of guilt to yell at the king like that.

Louie didn't care, instead he just knelt down and looked at her standing still with twinkling eyes as he rolled a handful of snow into a ball. He was trying to ... surprise Corrine with a bit of fun.

Corrine didn't know what he was up to, she just waited for him to reply.

"It's okay, Corrine. The thing was that..." he got up, aiming the snowball at her.

Corrine's face brightened up, just as she was about to turn at him, out came the ball pacing at her like the wind. She didn't loose another second, she backed away from there with an arch an kicked off the ball with her leg into crumbles. Ooh, she was good at gymnastics. (Gymnastics + Kung fu = defending herself from the snowball)

"I don't think so..." her hair which had once again got untied , rested on her shoulder, blowing in the wind showing a great theme of victory and bravery.

"Nice one, Corrine!" Louie pointed at her with a cheeky look. "But you aren't finished yet!"

"Oh! make me!'

He threw one more at her but Corrine jumped away, the next one, also defeated.

"Come on! fight like a musketeer!" Corrine glared at him, to her surprise, she didn't actually care that she spoke loud to him.

"I...am not a musketeer!"

Corrine chuckled.

Last one when he was almost frustrated, Corrine ran away from it. She ran just as she dropped on the frosty ground. "Whoa!"

The snowball however, fell off.

Louie came running to her. "At least I made you fell on the ground!" he said, panting.

"Funny!" Corrine rolled her eyes but smiled.

"It was..."

"Why did we had a snowball fight, it was..."

"I know...but, oh! never mind Corrine, I am just eighteen! Still a teenager."

Just as she was about to get up, a mysterious twinkle passed her eyes as she pulled him to the ground, replacing him on the snow as she got up.

"Oops!" She put her hand on her moth although she meant to do that.

Louie got up, "Come on! Uggh!"

Corrine kept on laughing. "Never thought your favorite musketeer could beat you like that way, did you?"

"Well.." he brushed the snow from his coat. "After all she is...a musketeer!"

"Of course she is..." she huffed and removed a stroke of hair with pride.

"And...I know, she is always going to win!" he sent her a smile.

Corrine felt a bit shy at his little praise as her cheeks begin to blush.

Their faces begin to go closer, closer. But!

"Um..." Corrine quickly moved away, trying to avoid from getting kissed.

"Oh! yes! Sorry about that!" Louie looked at her with his cheeks blushed as well.

"It's okay...we should probably go, we're running late!"

"Yes we should."

"Whoa...the castle looks , amazing!" Corrine looked at the castle lighted with red and green and a huge, beautifully decorated Christmas tree was waiting at the front door.

"That's Christmas!" Louie muttered.

She laughed and ran to the front door, Louie behind following her.

As she stood at the top of the stairs before the front door, Louie came to her side and descended further while Corrine was having a look at the Christmas tree next to her.

"Come on, Corrine!" he looked back.

Just as she was about to take the next step, she accidentally slipped by the snow, rushing towards the ground. "Whoa!"

Louie didn't loos3e another second when he caught the falling Corrine in his arms.

Corrine felt on his arms, her arms wrapped around his shoulder.

Louie didn't know what to say, what to do. Never had he been this close to Corrine or had held her this way. He felt so nervous, so ecstatic. Corrine stared at him with astonishment and each second which felt like so long.

He saw Corrine's face turning red when he immediately dropped Corrine back on the floor and quickly turned the other side with red cheeks.

Corrine stood there looking at him. She too, didn't know what to say.

She didn't like him getting worried , a soft smile past her lips. "It's okay, Louie. Thank you so much."

His face brightened up as he slowly turned to face her.

"I...I guess a musketeer isn't always like...capable to save herself ! Danger is everywhere." She chuckled.

The smile relieved his heart. He smiled at her too, and extended a hand for him to follow. "It's alright!"

Corrine happily accepted his hand.

They two walked inside the castle, smiling with shy faces.

* * *

><p>"Your highness!" A guard walked to them as he pulled the coat over from Louie and hung it on a hanger just beside the door.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" Louie asked.

"No, sire. It's good to have you home." then he walked away.

Corrine took off her one's folded it in her arms.

"Come on, Corrine."

As they walked, Corrine looked at the servants busy and chattering. She waved to Helene, who was the lead of all the servants as well her trainer for becoming a musketeer.

Almost every inch of the castle was decorated with boughs of holly and beautiful candles were lighted on the chandeliers.

The two reached the throne room. "Wow! so this is your room!" Corrine motioned the enormous room with a throne at the stage. It was gigantic. She had never been at the throne before.

"It is...sit here all day long!"

"It's only me alone in this huge castle. Only me. Life is so boring!" He muttered.

"Hmm." Corrine looked at the embers of the fire that kept the room warm.

The king sat on a chair beside the fire.

"Please sit!" he motioned her to a chair beside him.

Corrine gave a nervous smile and sat down. "So there was something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well, yes!"

Just then a maid came in with a tray of tea.

"Oh my!" Corrine pulled her chair a bit further as the maid kept the tray on the table.

The maid soon left.

"This is fantastic. I feel like all the cold has drifted away from my body just after I entered the castle. Then there's the fire and ..."

"Mine too!"

"So are you done with the decorations? What events are going to be held tomorrow?" Corrine pulled off her hand gloves and put them on her lap.

"A ball... or what?!" He said annoyed."Don't you have any plans for Christmas?"

"No, I don't! I just told you back there!" Corrine looked down.

"So does this bother you?"

"No! It doesn't! We are musketeers, we've got nerves of metal! The eyes of an tiger!" she courageously said it trying to drift away the sad feeling away from her.

"Oh..really?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Ofcourse!"

"I don't think so..."

"Why not? we are brave and full of awesomeness!"

"You are... but tigers don't actually own beautiful icy-blue eyes like you do Corrine."

"Aww, thank you. Louie. But you know that I actually meant for it's powerful sight!"

"I know...and nerves of metal? Maybe the heart is hard to persuade but after all you are a girl."

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes.

"The council wants me to choose a bride before new year eve!"

"So...what am I suppose to do?"

Louie knew whom he shall choose, it was Corrine whom he wanted. But how is he going to tell her he loves her.

Corrine felt nervous. During her experience of six months as musketeer she had gone through lots of battles. Her skill as well as love for Louie was what made her rebellious against the enemies. But the present thing she just heard made her sad as well as an anxiety if Louie would choose her as the one.

"Um...Corrine, would like to come to tomorrow's ball?"

"Me? I am a musketeer! I'll be on duty!"

"Really, so then why did your friends leave you alone. They needed some break and since I am the king now, I can easily give you an off day for Christmas!"

"Well...okay. But whatever will I come to the ball for? There will be royal guests, and Princesses!" Corrine chuckled nervously.

"There will be, but..."

"There's someone else."

Corrine's face brightened up.

* * *

><p>Things are kinda getting creepy right now. :p<p>

Review? Was there any Clouis moments in here?

Just a sneak peek, next chapter I hope I can put some Clouis moments! 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Someone else?" Corrine rose an eyebrow.

All of Corrine's cheeky behaviour made Louie loose confidence and also a bit annoyed. He wanted to find a good way to propose Corrine but somehow he failed.

He smiled nervously. "Um..the tea is getting cold!"

"Oh!" Corrine grabbed a cup while Louie took the other.

"Just look how lucky am I ?!" She took a sip and put it back.

"Why?" Louie looked at her with delight.

"It's just because...I feel successful! Finally my dream of becoming a musketeer is fulfilled and now look at me, I'm having tea with the king!" she giggled.

"Is it just the tea? You had a dance with the king, two balloon rides with the king, a snowball fight and..." He stopped before he was going to mention what happened to her in the slippery stairs.

"Oh! that too and what about the fact of calling you, Louie?" she took her cup back and took a sip.

"Oh! gosh" He rolled his eyes while Corrine chuckled.

"Mm... now what is the exact thing you want to talk about? I am serious now, it's a talk now between the king of France and a royal musketeer!" she took another sip and looked at him with a serious face.

"Well..." Louie itched his head. He didn't know what to say, all he wanted to tell Corrine which was to come at the ball so he could confess his love for her.

"Well...?"

"It's just that Corrine I ..." Just then he was cut off as the big clock struck seven.

"It's seven already!?" Corrine looked at the clock with wide eyes.

"Yeah so what!"

"Nothing..as you were saying..."

"Well, yes. Corrine, it's been six months since you have been a musketeer and also what happened between us,. so don't you think we...You, I mean-" he stammered.

"Love?" Corrine looked at him with boring eyes.

Louie didn't what to reply to her question. "Well, don't you think that is what if it is?!"

Now she was the one to stand silent.

"Look, Louie. Let me just get one thing clear, You asked me to come to the ball, I'll come. I just realized that I won't be in duty because Monseir Trevile has given all the young musketeers a chance to celebrate Christmas. But sine I, and also Liam and James have nothing to do, I mean they can do what they l;ike but as for me, I'm free so there is no problem in coming to the ball. I've gone to balloon rides with you, alone. No problem, and of course not any when it's the king's orders eh?"

This relieved Louie. What he wished, finally came true.

But Corrine got tensed cause there was nothing for her to possibly wear. She wished if only Viveca was here.

"Thanks Corrine!" he grabbed her hands. Just one thing I wanted to show you!

"What?" She got up as he pulled her to and they both walked out of the throne room.

"Hey, Louie what is it?"

"Come with me! I'll show you!"

They both reached a room in the castle on the second floor.

"There it is..." he opened the door and the two came in.

On the floor was a wooden structure wearing a beautiful dress. It was a silver one with golden glitters and designs.

"Wow!" Corrine exclaimed as she walked over to it and examined it.

"Do you like it Corrine?"

"I love it!" she laughed before her smile faded away and she turned around to the king. "Wait, is it for me?"

"Of course it is, I just wished to give you these for the things you'd done for me and also maybe..." his cheeks reddened."Maybe out of love..."

"Aw... that's so sweet! I love it, is it for the ball tomorrow night?"

"It sure is..."

Corrine's thought about the dressing thing drifted away. Never had she seen such a beautiful or expensive dress that could possibly be for her and more ever which was real music to her ears were a gift out of love from the king.

She walked back to Louie. "What made you think I like dresses?"

"Well...if you don't then there's something else!" he nodded and smiled.

Corrine rose an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"See for your self, Corrine!" his brown eyes pointed at a shiny object on a table.

Corrine thought it could be none another something related to the dress but...

"Oh! wow! a new sword!"

She slashed the weapon out of it's sheath and flung it in the air.

"This is awesome!" she caught it with a jump.

"Now, now Corrine. Be careful."

"Sorry!"

"Then she looked at the details of the sword. A golden-silver metal with stones around the edge. Definitely, something used by girls.

"So...is this something you like?"

"I love both! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you liked them."

"Yes, I did. I wish you success in all of your life!" he patted her shoulder.

"Thanks."

He then hugged her. Corrine felt shy but soon turned out happy and hugged him back.

* * *

><p>"Corrine D'Artagnan!" The announcer announced her name as she stepped down to the ballroom.<p>

Louie was expecting her from quite a long time and finally saw the girl of his dream.

"Merry Christmas!" she greeted him as he stepped beside him.

"Merry Christmas!"

"So how do I look?" Corrine took a turn to show her look on the new dress. As she turned, it glittered and shined causing everyone else on the ballroom to take a look at her.

"Wow! Glamorous! Beautiful!"

"Thanks! I fee like a Princess! You look handsome too!"

Louie smiled. "Shall we dance?"

"Of course, my king!" A mysterious cheeky grin passed her face as she bowed down.

A dramatic music just then started as the people on thew dance floor assumed their positions.

"So this is your second ball?" The two took their hands and began to dance.

"Yep!"

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"We are having fireworks tonight!" he looked at the clear night sky.

"I love fireworks!" Corrine smiled.

"I got tonight only to choose my future bride and I know who it'll be!"

"Good luck with that!" Corrine smiled nervously.

Louie smiled at Corrine, his brown eyes boring at hers.

"Don't you dare!" Corrine chuckled.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Short chapter, do u know what even happened? The fucking adds on the internet just deleted my chapter two times just then when I switched to Googlechrome from Firefox. It's such a bad browser! Really. Only CHROME HAS ALLOWED ME TO WORK IN PEACE. I had to do this chapters two times and finally whooh!<p>

Hope you liked it. Please review for more updates. You know what I already have the last two chapters of this story done but I'm only waiting for your reviews...Oh! Wicked me! I've also got two for after I came and There I was again tonight but waiting for your reviews mate! It's summer vacation in Australia! School opens at Feb 2!

No reviews no updates!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh My Gosh! I had like No Idea that this story is actually a lot like KeelyKelly's Mistletoe Mayhem. The same thing happens here but only what differs is that there were no Viveca, Aramina and Renne in here. The ball was actually held at the Christmas Day more than Eve. Anyhoo...when I started it, I need to finish it. It's up to me! And besides you like Clouis stories anyway. So what's the problem if you get one more Christmasy story about them. I know my one is just a stupid story cause there is nothing Christmas about it. I didn't update it before 2014, I didn't include any Christmas themed event in it. It's just the festival that Louie picks for Corrine to...do that stuff. So...ahem. And oh! I've got one more question. Don't you ever get sick of Clouis stories I mean come on! In some stories, Louis is proposing Corrine, in some stories they have actually gotten married, in some stories they have children, in some stories they have their children's children. Their love story just keeps going on and on in a circle. Accidental Romance- Confession of Love- Propose-Wedding-Quarrels but Patch up-Some married life experiences-Pregnancy-It's a girl!-Days with the Princess of France-Her childhood, hobbies, teenage-Her wedding-Her children. Then what? I think the word is "Go To Grave!"

* * *

><p>"No reason." Corrine looked at the ceiling and again into his eyes.<p>

"So then can I...?"

"Can you what?" Corrine looked at him with wide eyes.

"Corrine, look we did get along very well in this past six months like I said yesterday. I felt that I had made a pretty good friend who is not only one of the most courageous musketeers in France but also... she's really beautiful."

Her cheeks turned red. "Thanks, Louis."

"It's the truth. And Corrine maybe I was asking you to...I mean I really do," Louis looked at her with eyes shy eyes while Corrine bit her lower lips.

Both had forgotten about the dance, all in their mind was their love for each other and when could they confess it.

Louis grabbed her hands tightly and pulled her closer.

"Ow!" the young king snapped in the middle of the dance. Their dance was crashed as they both lost their steps.

Not many people were able to detect the yelp as they were busy dancing their own and the phenomenal music was to loud for them to hear.

"Sorry, I think I lost my step."

"It's alright."

The couple looked at the other couples dancing around. They were the only one standing without dancing.

"Louis, I am so sorry I let the dance broke! I told you I wasn't good at dancing and it had been a long time since I last danced. I made a mess. The dance isn't over yet, I don't know where to start! I..." She was paused as Louis' hand touched her lips.

"Shall we get some punch?" he looked at her with crafty eyes. He probably mocked the worried Corrine's previous expression in his coronation ball.

Corrine first felt a bit shy to see him remember each and every of her words back there but soon drifted away when she squinted and said in British accent, "But, the dance isn't over yet!"

"It's over for us! And besides I wasn't having a great time dancing so I 'm glad it ended up soon."

"What do you mean you weren't having a great time dancing? I think it was your dance partner who made it boring!" She glared.

"No Corrine! It's not that! It's just that,"

"No, forget it!" She turned around and walked away, her silver high heels stamping the ground.

"Corrine wait!" Louis followed.

The musketeer couldn't help it. She felt really guilty for what she did.

The two reached outside the castle. It was sure cold in there.

"Corrine, please!" Louis grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"What!?"

"Why did you move like that?"

"Like what? I know how you felt dancing with me. I am such a... I," Corrine stammered and turned back once again, walking forward.

"No, Corrine. It's not that. The reason is I," The young king followed until they reached a snow covered bridge at the edge of the palace garden. The bridge was decorated with red ribbons and golden lights were lit on its pillars.

She stopped and looked at the lake below the bridge. She let out a huff of steam and withered her hands for the extreme cold outside. All she was wearing was her party gown and had no warm clothes upon her. However it was literally warm inside the castle.

Louis panted and ran to Corrine. "Corrine, I don't get it what's wrong with you! What did I ever do to you!" he basically yelled.

Corrine turned to him slowly with another huff of steam. "Nothing. Just leave me alone! There's a party inside, you should go. There are lots of beautiful Princesses in there, better than me, richer than me and they'd probably make a good wife for you!"

"Why would I? Why!?" He proceeded closer. "When I have you!" he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I love you, Corrine. I really do."

Corrine looked down and tried to avoid his look on her face.

He cupped her chin and turned her to look at him. Corrine stood silent and looked at him with eyes full of worry and disbelief.

She sighed sadly and walked away a bit further and stopped. "Louis look, I might be a lot to you, but in truth or maybe in front of the kingdom, I am just a country girl. I am poor, I don't have that much knowledge like you do cause I never got the opportunity to go to school after my father died. All I had in my life was my mother. The money we earned by our farms was the one that met our supplies for food and shelter. We-"

"Why are you telling me this?" He spun her around and caught her by the shoulders.

"Because if you love me, you should know who I am, what was I?"

"I know who you are. You are a musketeer! The bravest and most optimist girl I've ever met!"

"So you like me because I am brave?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Not only that but there are a lot of things I like about you. Your temper, your bossy attitude. And...you might think why would I like _that _things but besides that you are really sweet and emotional. "

"I see." Corrine chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. I don't want that kind of Princess, the one with royal manners, etiquette or those creepy feelings."

"But that's the ideal girl who would be fit to be your queen. I won't."

"Corrine you don't need to own manners and experiences to be queen. I know we can do this together, together we can be a great king and queen."

"But what about my career as a musketeer, I can't no longer be one! This is all I ever wanted! I don't need to be a rich queen, I don't want to be. A musketeer is all I ever wanted to be!"

"But Corrine, musketeers are supposed to be restoring peace to the royal family, they should be protecting them And if you, Corrine D'Artangan, could be the love of my life, my queen, my wife who is going to make my life joyful...you are going to be more than a musketeer. More than protecting me!"

"But..."

"All I really want is you, you for Christmas! Corrine will you marry me?" He knelt down on his knees and put out a shimmering ring box out of his pocket.

Corrine smiled at him but suddenly her face turned grim and sad.

"I...I can't!" Her last words sounded almost like a whisper as she ran.

Louis felt his heart broke. The girl he loved with all of his heart, didn't love him back.

He got up, too heartbroken to call her back. A tear appeared to his eyes.

A winter breeze began to blow. It started to snow heavily. Corrine ran until she stopped at the end of the bridge.

She slowly looked back. The snow was too thick for her to detect Louis standing.

"I...I, do I really love him?" She muttered to herself.

Louis looked down sadly and began to go back to the castle.

Corrine didn't move. She stood there, undecided.

She recalled all the moments she had ever experienced with him. Louis, the king of France had told her he loves her, proposed her. Was she too rude at him?

"Louis! Wait!" her face brightened up as she ran back to him.

Louis slowly turned his head to find her running towards him. A smile appeared to his lips as he walked closer. He was definitely freezing in the cold.

Corrine didn't know what to say when she finally stood in front of Louis. "Louis. I...I am sorry. I really am but I don't kn-"

She was cut off for she experienced she was being kissed by the king. She felt ecstatic when this happened, the warmth of his lips touched her cold ones that had probably blushed deep pink in the freezing temperature.

She smiled and what she really felt and now had known herself that she loved him. Yes, she would be his queen, his love. All of his words that persuaded her to stay with him had been seen into action. She felt her heart flutter, she felt warm and comfortable. _I love you._ She kissed her back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Louis felt the same way too. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deeper. Corrine's hands had turned really cold. He tucked her in.

The kiss lasted long. Maybe a pause when they hugged each other and continued again. They were speechless, their physical action explained what they meant inside.

After a while, the kiss finally came to an end. Louis pulled her out and cupped her cheeks. Corrine's cheeks had turned red.

"So...?" Louis pulled out the box _again. _It appeared that it contained a gold ring with a big diamond on the top and the special thing about this ring which was that it a small L + C bordered with a heart, sculpted below the jewel.

It didn't take time for Corrine to detect that fancy design. She smiled and looked down.

Louis quickly grabbed her hand but Corrine removed it even faster. He was puzzled to see Corrine's face turn sad again/.

"Corrine what's the meaning of this? What's wrong?"

"Well...what about the men of the council? They had told you to pick a princess but I..."

Louis rolled her eyes, "Hello! Who's the king around here!"

"You are!" Corrine chuckled.

"So, there is nothing they can do about it when I say so!"

"Yep! It sure is and I can't also say no to the king!" She laughed as Louis took her hand and took the ring out of the box, finally.

"This was just a really silly situation!" Louis finally put the ring on her finger.

"Still...it did make us feel our love for each other in a dramatic way!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, so right now! What I have to say is I am freezing!" Corrine cried and hugged him.

"Me too1 Let's go inside!"

The two hurried back to the castle.

They were surprised to find that the dance was over and now the people were chattering among themselves, some having treats and the children were playing around.

"Whooh! It's warm again!" Corrine sighed with relief as she made her way to the great fireplace and sat on a chair beside the Christmas tree.

Louis followed. "Wedding day?" He sat beside her.

"I don't know, let the council do it!" Corrine smiled.

"So, now we are together!" He wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Not yet! We need to get married!" She chuckled. "I'll still miss being a musketeer though!"

"Well...Corrine you know, when you aren't a Princess but a musketeer, you can always be one. I mean, the day you get married, doesn't mean that you have to be in the castle. You can still be the musketeer you always wanted to be!"

"Really?" her face brightened up.

"Yes!"

"That's really nice!"

"It sure is."

**"It's time for the fireworks!" **a loud voice announced when all the people gathered in front of the windows.

The couple got up as well.

Louis nodded. "Shall we go outside?"

"But it's cold in there? I am already sneezing!" Corrine let out a sneeze and rubbed her nose!"

"But the snow has stopped!" he rolled his eyes. "And we could never take the fun of watching it , down here. It's a special occasion!"

The two stood outside. They could see the fireworks being lighted and they finally began to soar in the sky.

"This fireworks are for you Corrine!" He looked down at the girl holding his hand.

Corrine turned to him and smiled. "Thanks."

The fireworks finally came into action. Each revealed beautiful colors and patterns.

The white snow on the ground reflected into various colors as they burst.

"I love you, Corrine." He put his head on hers.

"I love you too!" Corrine took his hands.

The two enjoyed the innumerable fireworks , alone.

They celebrated the joy of their life.

Louis finally got his best Christmas gift and Corrine did have a fantastic Christmas with the King in Paris.

Next they knew which was that a really happy life was awaiting for them...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Yeah, it's finished. Whooh! I am so tired. Anyway, it's done! <strong>

_**I Got The Eye Of The Tiger, A Fighter**_

_**Dancing Through The Fire, Cause I am a Champion**_

_**And You're Gonna Hear Me Roar**_

_**Louder, Louder Than A lion**_

_**Cause I am a Champion And You're Gonna See Me Coming At You Like A Wrecking Ball**_

_**Blah-Blah-Blah. **_

**Margo is such a Dork!  
><strong>

**Did You Like It? I feel So relieved I finished it! Aaaah!**

**Okay, so I am gonna do a new story and it has t be anyone of these. Let me know which one you'd like me to do next:) Choose one! The one that gets the most votes wins!**

**By a review of course!**

**1. The New Boy**

**Summary: Corrine and her friends read in year 12 in California when a new boy Louis Locke comes to their school from France. He's a nerd, science lover. Modern Story with iPhones! How do Corrine and Louis get along? Will you be my girlfriend? Will You Be My Crush? Contains some traces of other Barbie Films but all of them are the once upon a time ones. Excludes Barbie IN Swan Lake. All Characters might have some different manners of acting to their friends. Main Items is Clouis, only. **

**(This isn't anything like my previous story, I Don't Know.)**

**2. He and She is L+C**

**Summary: One-shots of Barbie and the three musketeers. This could be modern or classic. **

**3. In The City**

**Summary: Modern version of Barbie as the Island Princess. This story differs 99.99% from the original movie. Contains Corrine and Louis as side-characters in some parts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Please Please Review. I won't write them unless you vote. Waiting for your choice cause these stories are for you I write. I never read them myself! <strong>

**By The way check this out on youtube, Katy Perry On Tea Time With Sophia Grace And Rosie. Yep, a 4 min video. Sophia Grace tells Katy Perry That Her Favorite Movie is Barbie And The Three Musketeers. Oh Gosh! They Talk About It And I hear Katy Perry Talking about it! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I am screaming! I can't send you the link cause of this stupid rule but I'll see if I can put it in my profile. Don't forget to watch it and Oh Yeah! Review as well to tell me about the story.**

**Plz. **

**Margo! **


End file.
